Talk:List of creatures in Metroid Fusion
Is the creature that appears right before bosses on hatches here (I don't know its name). I can't find it.--Tzion 14:18, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I believe that you're referring to a Bio-Door. This list of creatures needs significant improvement, since it's nowhere near complete. I'm not surprised that you didn't find it. (We can just put it on the list of things to improve......) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) OK this page really needs to be cleaned up First of all, they are not in alphabetical order. If there weren't a lot of creatures we could just code them by area. Second, I do not know all the creatures in the series so if anyone can help me in categorizing the creatures and adding more then that is much appreciated. --RoyboyX 20:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Sure. This one is tough though, because some of the creature names are tough to identify. Might help if someone had the Fusion guide. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:17, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Edit: I've just compiled each and every creature in Fusion (excluding X, bosses and Space Pirates, those will go onto seperate sheets. Do I have anyone's permission to post the sheets for you to analyze? There are two. --RoyboyX 13:21, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:57, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I have just posted them. You'll have to download them in order to see each creature. I will tell you what I've dubbed each creature, and I need you to see if those names are correct. All the ones in the first sheet should be, but I don't know. I'm not an expert on creatures. Note that neither sheet contains X Parasites, bosses or Space Pirates, those went on to seperate sheets. (First sheet, from top to bottom): Bull, Choot, Dessgeega, Evir, Fune, Geruta, Halzyn, Hornoad, Ki Hunter, Metroid, Moto, Nahime, Nova, Owtch, Powamp, Puyo-Boyon, Reo, Ripper, Sciser, Sidehopper, Skultera, Waver, Zeela (in green and red), Zero (cocoon, blue and red) and Zombie Researcher. (Second sheet, from top to bottom): Clawflyer, Dooreye, Fake Energy Tank, Fake Missile Tank, Fire Crab, Fire Spire, Fly, Infested Air Purifier, Plant Ball, Plant Spire, Proto Metroid, Psychadellic Caterpillar, Spiked Spider (either a Zoomer or Geemer), Spire (large, medium and small) and Wormwart (I think its called Genesis). --RoyboyX 21:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I recognize those sheets from Shyguy Kingdom. Most of those are fan-names. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:29, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Oh well. Anyway, are there any known official names for those creatures? Probably. We may have to do do some digging, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :The MDb has scans of the Japanese Fusion guide, so if we had a way to translate them... I know they have a section on creatures. I recently got the Prima guide, but it only has tips for MP1 enemies, and that's complete (I think). I have a friend from Japan who lives here so maybe he could help... --RoyboyX 00:56, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I have a translater on my computer that I can use. Haven't tried it since, well, I don't use it often. Anyway, give me the link and I'll see if it works. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 01:00, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I went to where I found the link but it was when MDb was still part of GameSpy. I went to their new location and they have't posted the scans yet. Sorry. Let's keep looking. --RoyboyX 01:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Beautiful! But are you sure that's everything? --RoyboyX 18:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) No, I simply took what was already on the page and alphabetized it. I don't know where to find the site that has all of those enemies. Still need the link, remember? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 18:53, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I told you, the link was broken. It linked to a page when MDb was still part of GameSpy or whatever. Now that they've made their own domain they haven't put up the list yet. I just added some more. It's not done, I have to go do some things and then I'll finish. --RoyboyX 19:12, November 22, 2009 (UTC) What about other sites? GameFAQs usually has some good stuff. I'd look, but I got to do something else right now. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 19:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey, we got some bosses on this page that I don't think should go here, since we have a link to the bosses on the page. What do you think? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 21:50, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Bosses are always included on the creatures list. They count. --RoyboyX 22:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Y'all can say I'm stupid: I just found the scans in the library section of the Fusion section of MDb. So I didn't need to use the Wayback Machine. Very good, because it is unreliable. I will post the scans here: --RoyboyX 21:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Would these happen to come with a caption? Unfortunately, I can't translate pictures. Sorry! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 22:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortch, they do not. I know someone who can translate it. --RoyboyX 22:40, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Do you have OCR? (Optical Character Recognition) It recognizes text from a picture, takes it and translates it. At this rate, we need it. [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:46, December 21, 2009 (UTC) No, sorry. But... hey, didn't Zeruel21 say he could translate Japanese? You ought to try asking him if he can do it. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 19:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I talked to him about it. He identified the Claw Flyer as a "Geruba" and the Slickle as a "Yard". Should we include those names? [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:46, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, might as well add what we can. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 20:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Translation of Enemies I'm no real translator, but Katakana is easy. I don't know enough enemy names to cross reference all of them, but if it sounds similar you can go from there. I'll start on page one and go left to right, top to bottom. Page 1 Owtch (same as SM), Kago (same as SM) Waver, Gadora (or Gadorar due to extended "a" sound) Evir (same as SM), Ki-Hunter (oddly, the kanji suggest they are "people of Planet Kihunter") Geruda (not spelled "Geruta", but it may be Japanese convention), Samus Eater (Same as the carnivorous flowers from SM) Gerubas (Or Geruboss), Samus Eater Bud Geron, Shiza Geron Air System, Geemer Cold X, Gera (or Jira) Sidehopper, Genesis (Which I translated from ULF 3 awhile back) Page 2 Skultera (Same as SM), Zozoro Large Skultera, Zombie of scientist Zebesian (literally, person from Planet Zebes), Chute (Chute Leech) Underwater/Aquatic Zebesian, Dessgeega Soba (Nova, likely Japanese Convention), Nard (Hornoad) Zoro, Namihe Halsan (Halzyn), Memu Fuune or Huune, Moshin (or Mochine, likely MII's Moto) Puyo (same as SM), Yard (same name as the snails from SM) Puru or Pru (likely Preed), Yameba or Amoeba (I brought this up for ULF 1, see that for more info) Powamp (same as SM),Rio Mimic, Ripper Some are familiar, others aren't. Some of these are direct romanizations because I didn't see any possible English names. It also gives full justification to certain enemies being the same as older ones, and give us some real names to use (like Cold X over Blue X). If anyone else can contribute their interpretations, it would be greatly appreciated. I know these are the correct Japanese names, but I don't have enough knowledge of the language as a third-semester student to give the best names. Also, sorry for the wall of text. Zeruel21 21:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Excellent. I'm going to leave the finishing of the page to someone else, because I don't know which creature name we could use. Thank you, though. [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:46, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Mimic Now this is interesting... Mimic is the Japanese name for the Fake Missile Expansion (which I suspect is a fan-name). Makes you wonder if the creature from the manga is supposed to be the same thing, or something. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) It's proper name is a Gadora. Wait, that was supposed to be on top of the talk page! Bossbeater 05:12, December 11, 2010 (UTC)